YuGiOh: Salvation Through Darkness
by Kyranus
Summary: Duel Spirits are real, but are enslaved by the government that controls the Gods. From the Darkness comes one who wields the Wicked to save both worlds and restore the balance. Changed Chapter one; flows better with what I have planned for the story.


Yu-Gi-Oh: Salvation through Darkness

By: Kyranus

Author's Note: This is my first FanFic, so reviews are appreciated, critiques are encouraged, and as long as flames are constructive I could care less.

Speech

_Thoughts/narrative_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but Damian's deck is my own design.

Chapter One

_My name is Damian Aramonde. I live in a world unlike anything you've seen. You probably know the history; Atlantis, Egypt, Domino, Neo Space, Dark World and beyond. You may also know the legends; Yugi, Seto, Joey, Jaden. Long after they passed into history came the gates; portals that join their world with ours, including the Soul Discs that allow one to summon and assist using the cards in which the power resides. For a time there was peace; spirit and man living in harmony and friendship. Central came into power and consolidated the governments into a united voice that became drunk with power. They forced all, people and spirits alike, into service. Protests became rebellion, rebellion became resistance, and resistance became war. I was raised in one of the last few neutral cities on the border away from all the chaos where coexistence came through friendship and understanding. I think back to the G-Hunters; the three that wielded the power of the gods, the three that took my innocence, my family and my home. Now I search for those that control the gods, and the power to bring Central down once and for all._

Chaos ruled the landscape as explosions rocked the facility. The blood of soldiers stained the cement as they were cut down by invaders. One, wearing black armor sliced through his prey with his two swords, eyes showing hate and malice as he killed. Elsewhere, a man reminiscent of the Samurai of old danced a ballet of death as his blade cleaved thru those who defended their cause. Few were spared, isolated from the carnage guarded by a knight who looked more demon than man.

A lone individual surveyed the commotion from a hilltop overlooking the area, his face both of resentment and regret. He had seen this sight too many times, too many to count and even more so to remember. A steady tone came from the device on his left arm, distracting him from the display of fire and blood.

"Yes Zure, what is it?" He responded, placing a finger on the source of the tone.

The device was like the disc of legend, those they used to play the ancient game. His was different, his was the Soul Disc; that which had the power to summon the spirits from their world into his and do his bidding. He never forced them, they followed willingly. They believe in his mission, they believe in him. He saved them from those that enslave and control.

"It is done. The command staff is isolated and awaits your arrival." The being Zure answered. His visage is that of a demon in armor of a knight. He was the leader of those that were saved, his valor proven and respect earned.

"You've done well, as always Zure. I'll be there momentarily." The boy responds, ending the communication. His hand moves to a separate button that he presses; the Soul Disc surging with power. "Activate Shift spell." He states as he is whisked away in a cyclone of energy, replaced by a felled soldier.

The boy appears in front of the captured officers, his long jacket flowing with the wind. His long black hair revealing his face no longer capable of the happiness from his youth, tempered with the cold of retribution and vengeance. The demon knight known as Zure is there, his sword at one of their throats. The one in black armor is also guarding the captives, each of his swords at the others' throats.

"Lord Damian, the attack was a complete success." The one in eastern armor said, kneeling before the one called Damian.

"Very good Mataza, I commend you all on your success." Damian replied. The three nodded in response.

"May I speak sir?" The one with the two swords spoke, provoking a look of surprise from Zure and Damian. In all the time their group had been together, he was always silent. "I was able to prevent the Command Staff from disconnecting the server lines to this facility. We have full access to Central's DataNet."

"That is most fortunate Dark Blade. I commend you for your efficiency. Leave one alive and kill the others; they are no longer necessary and return to the deck when you are done." Damian responded; his voice softened for just a moment. Zure noticed the slight change in his voice and smiled inside. He was closest to Damian and regarded him as a younger brother. "Mataza run a quick sweep for any survivors, eliminate who you find and return to the Deck. Zure, take who Dark Blade spares and follow me." Damian instructed, his voice returning to the cold, emotionless monotone that the three were used to. Dark Blade decapitated the two he was guarding with his swords and disappeared in a surge of black energy while Mataza disappeared to follow his leader's instructions. While Zure was taking care of the officer who was still alive Damian drew a card from his deck and placed it onto his Soul Disc. A being with purple skin appeared in a flash of black light, black hair with a lab-coat and glasses.

"I take it we were successful?" the creature with black hair asked in a growling voice.

"Indeed we were Kozaky. Dark Blade stopped the command staff before they cut the lines. Find what we need and anything else that we can use." Damian responded. Kozaky's grinned as he ran off. "He knows where the terminal is; we've been doing this for a long time." Damian said turning his head slightly towards Zure and the officer. "Bring him." Damian said, walking to the only untouched building in the complex with the others following suit.

The building was structurally sound, but inside was a mess. Body parts of soldiers were strewn around the area, their blood stained the floor a deep crimson.

"Dark Blade was here; took his time too." Damian said as he found a chair, motioning for the captive to sit. Zure stood behind Damian, who took a second chair and sat down in front of him.

"Ryo Yuki, Administration officer 3rd class. Serial no…" The hostage stammered out, afraid for his life.

"You can relax Ryo; I'm not going to kill you. I actually need you alive." Damian said, his voice regained its softness from earlier.

"Then why?" Ryo yelled out in anger. Zure reacted, drawing his sword and pointed it at his chest.

"You DARE!" Zure yelled. Damian raised his hand, stopping the Dark Knight from doing anything further.

"The people you work for took those like Zure and enslaved them because the high and mighty Central sees them weak and inferior." Damian replied as he brought his hand back down. Zure slowly brought down his sword and sheathed it, keeping his hand on the hilt.

"Then can you at least tell me who you are and why you are keeping me alive? Why are you targeting our bases like this? Are you part of the Freedom League?" Ryo calmly asks, knowing his continued survival depended on the boy in black keeping the monster behind him in check.

"My name is Damian Aramonde; also known as the Dark Knight Duelist." Damian answered as a look of shock overtook his face. He remembered that name from Central's Most Wanted list. He was listed as the single most dangerous terrorist due to his mastery of the Soul Disc and his complete lack of mercy for any Central personnel. "You are alive because I want you to know what I know. I also want them to know what I know. I want you to tell them why I've been doing this, as well as what I intend to do." Damian continued. "Freedom League has its own problems already; we would merely add to them. They did however provide a few… trinkets for which to assist us with. They probably figured that helping us would take some heat off of them." Damian continued as Ryo listened intently. "I'm targeting these bases because they are the most likely places to contain two pieces of information that I need. The first is the elite unit known as the G-Hunters; who and where they are."

"You're going after the G-Hunters!? Are you serious!? You can't beat them; they are the direct descendants of the old duelists of legend! They are able to use the power of the very Gods themselves!" Ryo said mockingly. "No one faces them and survives."

"That is definitely true; I won't deny you that. The gods are indeed strong, practically invincible. That brings us to the second piece; the Wicked Gods." Damian responded. The mocking look on Ryo returned to shock as his words sank in.

"The Wicked Gods are a myth. I've studied the history and no such monsters exist." Ryo said. Damian raised his hand and Zure gave him a piece of paper which he then tossed to Ryo. He caught and opened it to find an old picture of three stone slabs. One was that of a great demon, another of a dragon, and the third of an orb. His eyes widened at what he saw.

"We recovered that from the Hard File Storage Bunker of the last base we "visited". These Wicked Gods have the power to negate the Gods' power and destroy them." Damian said. A steady tone emitted from the section of the Soul Disc where Kozaky's card was located. "You found something?" Damian responded, putting a finger to the disc.

"Everything we've been looking for and more. Central is committing all possible resources into launching an all-out attack on the remaining neutral cities, as well as any settlement that doesn't declare absolute loyalty to Central. The G-Hunters are being used to flatten everything in their path one settlement at a time. The Army follows behind, mopping up what ever resistance is left. It's going to be Neos all over again, but it'll be for keeps." Kozaky said, his impish voice wavering with fear from what he found. "The Temple of the Wicked Gods is located in Dark World. The closest gate is at the Neos Ruins; two weeks travel west, then an additional 2 days travel south upon arrival."

"When does Central make its move?" Damian asks, his mind racing to formulate a strategy against Central.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't matter. Central will begin its operation by the time you got to the gate." Kozaky answers, a hint of sadness in his voice."

"What about the G-Hunters? Who are they?" Damian asks; struggling to keep what remained of his emotions in check.

"According to Central's personnel files, Asuka Ishtar has the dragon Osiris, Fujiwara Kaiba has the Obelisk, and… by the Wicked. Damian, it's Yusuke! Yusuke has Ra!" Kozaky replies. Damian's eyes widened; shock, surprise, and panic flashed through his mind as if struck by a bolt of lightning. He let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes to calm himself. He knew he had to face them sooner or later, but he never thought that one of them would be him. Zure glanced at Damian and recognized the conflict growing within him but did not understand why until he recognized the name. Zure's confusion turned to surprise as he remembered previous talks with Damian.

"What's the status on the Neos gate?" Damian asked, his voice going colder than before, as if any remnants of humanity were ripped from him. A brief moment of silence before Kozaky responded.

"The gate's untouched; as is the package." Kozaky answered, knowing the true meaning of his question.

"Understood; port everything to my PDA and send a copy to our 'friends'. Include 'Consider us even' in the message. I'm going to hit the Self-Destruct button." Damian instructed and cut the communication line. "There is a jeep parked on the other side of the building. Take it and get out of here. Tell everyone you see about me and what I intend to do. If you find him before I do, tell Yusuke I apologize for making him wait." Damian said to Ryo as he got up off the chair and proceeded to leave, Zure following him.

"You never told me why you want the Wicked Gods." Ryo called out. The two figures stopped as Damian turned his head to look at Ryo.

"I'm going to use the Wicked Gods to end it; the Gods, the bad guys, and then the gates. That's what I promised them." Damian responded, his eyes changing from green to bi-chromatic; one gold one blue. He turned away, leaving thru the door with Zure behind him.

_"His eyes… so that's where she's hiding. I guess it's time to get involved now."_ Ryo thought to himself as he left to find the jeep and leave the facility.

"Are you sure that was wise, in front of him?" Zure asked as they were walking down the road to get to the gate.

"It doesn't matter. We both know I don't have much time left anyway." Damian replied. He looked at the Soul Disc; the readout saying 5000.

"Can you do this? You know who'll you be facing?" Zure asked. Damian stopped, looking up into the night sky.

"He chose his path, as I chose mine. I never thought I'd be fighting my first friend; the one who gave me that deck." Damian said.

"Do you think she knows?" Zure asked as the two continued walking.

"She knows; that's why I'm going back. If anyone deserves to stop him, she does." Damian responded, pressing a button on his Soul Disc. "Activate Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button." The remnants of the base explode in a great explosion of fire. "I need you to go ahead of me and request that Reign-Beaux and the others meet me on the other side. I'm going to need the Chromatic Court's permission to get to the temple." Damian said as they stood there, watching their final act of destruction. Zure disappeared in a surge of black energy as Dark Blade did earlier.

_"I believe in you Damian. I know you'll free us all and restore balance to both our worlds."_ A voice echoed in his mind. He blinked once, his changing bi-chromatic once again.

_"There is no need for concern. After all, it was you who saved me after Neos was destroyed, who helped me free Zure and his friends, who gave me this power, who told me about the Wicked Gods and the secret to destroy the Gods. Isn't that right Yubel?"_ Damian thought as he turned, heading to where his struggle began.

That's chapter one. I hope it hasn't earned your contempt and/or disgust.

I'll do my best to keep the cards' effects linear with the TCG, but there may be some that the Anime version would work better i.e. Card of Sanctity. The cards I create on my own, I'll try not to make them too uber.

So yeah, review please. Later ^^


End file.
